waverlyplacewizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Russo
' Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto "Max" Russo' is a former wizard and the youngest of the Russo trio. Like his brother and sister, he is half Mexican from his mother, Theresa and half Italian-American from his dad, Jerry. In the series's finale, Alex became the Russo Family Wizard and Justin a full wizard due to becoming the Headmaster of Wiz Tech. As a prize for becoming mortal, Max obtains the Sub Station which he seems very happy about. Personolaty At 16, he is the most mischievous, determined to take his magic "to the Max." When he's not dodging homework and vegetables, Max plays practical jokes on his siblings. His first spell was "Comakus Pancakus" to conjure up a stack of pancakes. Abilities Max was a fun wizard and sometimes uses magic irresponsibl,y but on the whole, he prefers to cause havoc without magic. He lost his powers in the series finale due to loosing the Family Wizard Competition. He is quite mischievous and quick to use magic in a situation, like his sister, and it often leads to disaster. However in the end he makes things right with his abilities and help from his siblings. It is unknown if Max is capable of using magic without an aid such as a wand. So far, the only spells we have seen him use are "Comakus Pancakeus" when he was trapped on Mars, "Cambia corporum meum corpara sua niminavi" when he switched bodies with a dance instructor, and "soap on a rope, soap off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man" when he tried to catch a restaurant burglar. In the episode Potion Commotion, he gets his full powers. He has to wear a horrible looking hat for four days until his powers were in control. In that episode he also uses the spell "Levitatus Liquidatus" to make a can of liquid float. It is also shown in previous episodes that he is behind in learning spells while his siblings are way ahead. For example in Potion Commotion, he is learning wizard training exercise #5 while Justin and Alex are learning lesson #372. He also tries to break set records, like in Pop Me and We Both Go Down, when his dad's trophy pulls off his underwear and runs away with it, Max says he wore those underwear for a long time, possibly a week. In the later episodes he starts to use more magic such as Pound for pound your a clown to use on Justin, which backfired and turned him into a clown), Roomius fixus (turned Alex's room to normal size), and also many more spells in My Tutor, Tutor. In the episode Three Maxes and a Little Lady, Alex and Justin turn Max into a new girl form, making his/her name Maxine Russo. Episodes He didn't appear in the following episodes: *Daddy's Little Girl *Everything's Rosie for Justin *Dancing with Angels *Wizards vs. Angels *Back To Max Polls Polls Max is involved in: *Favorite Wizard: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Favorite_Wizard Maxine Russo Max was accidentally turend into a girl. see the link: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Maxine_Russo Category:Characters